1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for forming a multicolor picture by electrophotographic printing.
2. Background of the Invention
A method for forming a three-color picture in one by an electrophotographic process is known in the art. In this process, a first latent image is formed on a photosensitive material by application thereto of first color data and is then developed. A second latent image then is formed on the photosensitive material by application thereto of second color data and it is then developed. As a result, a first color toner, a second color and a third color toner toner are successively allowed to adhere to the photosensitive material. This method can provide a printer in which three different color toners are transferred onto a transferring sheet at the same time. That is, in principal, the method can provide a color printer. However, if, in addition to the three colors, black is used in the method, then the black coloring is mixed with the other three colors. However, a method of developing four color data on a photosensitive material in one process has not yet been proposed in the art. In such a case, an additional process has heretofore been employed to develop black on the transferring sheet onto which the three colors ahve been transferred.